Learn to Love Again
by Aymiahfayth
Summary: S&S E&T Sakura is a weekly columnist for a local newspaper but had her heart broken by her last boyfriend. When she goes on a chance vacation to HongKong, she meets Syaoran, but will she be able to learn to love again? And what has Syaoran been doing?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor any of the characters within.

Learn to Love Again by Aymiahfayth

Chapter 1

* * *

Carrying four bags of groceries of home was proving to be a hassle and a lot more more then Sakura had intended. However, the real challenge was up ahead, the three floors of apartment that she would have to climb to finally make it to her room. Then of course, there is the trial of how to unlock and open the door with the groceries in her hands, which is of course, impossible.

Being the outgoing person that she is, she did climb the steps and make it to her apartment before setting down the bags on the stoop to unlock her apartment. Then heading back outside, she picked up the groceries again, almost dropping them but made it inside. Heading straight into the dark apartment, her memory is the only thing that helped her make it to the kitchen in the pitch black apartment before finally setting down the groceries and flipping on the lights.

It all filled nicely into a plain, but cozy kitchen and lovely sitting room. Going into the sitting room, she flipped the news on, before proceeding back into the kitchen to prepare herself a homemade meal.

Into the silence, the phone suddenly rang, causing Sakura to drop the sets of celery on the table and then proceeding to the white phone. "Kinomoto residence."

" Sakura, you will never guess what your next assignment is?" Her best friend in the entire world exclaimed happily into the phone.

"I don't get assignments…" Sakura replied, annoyed at the interruption to what was going to be a quiet night.

Not that Sakura regretted Tomoyo's phone call, but this was the time to think of her next column that she would begin. At twenty-six years of age, Sakura had become a successful writer and weekly columnist for the local newspaper in Tokyo. College had been long and difficult, but it had all paid off. Sakura lived alone in her apartment, all of which is afforded by her standard pay. Tomoyo worked with her as her editor and of course, fashion designer. Ever the over-achieving woman, Tomoyo managed to house her own design company as well as edit Sakura's work and still have a successful marriage with her high school sweetheart, Eriol. Sakura wasn't sure how Tomoyo accomplished this, being that she barely had time for her column alone.

Cutting into her thoughts, Tomoyo exclaimed happily, "Well you do today."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura replied, her patience running shorter then usual.

"Well, I was talking to Keiji sama about the arts festival that Eriol and I are attending…"

Before Tomoyo could finish, Sakura cut her off, "I can't go!"

"Oh I know, silly, let me finish." Clearing her throat, Tomoyo continued her "exciting" story. "Okay, so Keiji sama was like, 'well that sounds like fun'. And of course, we all know it will be. I told him that we wanted you to come but that you were just sooooo dedicated to work and we weren't able to convince you to come." Sakura was certain that the gullible, but lovable Keiji sama (the boss of the newspaper) ate the story up. Sakura knew what was happening next, there was no need for foreboding.

"So he said that it sounded like a wonderful, cultural experience. It will, of course, be life changing and incredibly interesting. A much needed vacation."

Then, the thing that Sakura knew would happen, came. "He was like, well how about I assign Sakura to cover the festival in her column. Her readers love it when she travels because she kind of lives the life they all wished they had. It would be great to give them this experience, plus, it would get the newspaper noticed to include other cultural events outside of Japan."

Sighing, Sakura said, "Tomoyo, I can't go!"

"I told him what a great idea that is. The column will definitely be a success now! So guess what?"

Exasperated, Sakura exclaimed, "I'm not going!"

"We live on Saturday. The tickets are all set!" Tomoyo giggled happily over the phone with delight. Her coup had worked.

"I Can Not GO!" Then suddenly, it dawned on her, "You ALREADY HAVE THE TICKETS!" Sakura yelled into the phone, her neighbors banged a broom on the floor to tell her to keep it down.

Pulling her emotions back, Sakura hissed into the phone, "I can't believe you did that."

Tomoyo's glee expanded at the exasperated Sakura. "I could totally see myself doing that… Oh wait, I already did!"

"Tomoyo, I can't afford a trip. Not to mention my father…"

Tomoyo cut Sakura off before she could finish, "said it was a good idea and a much needed vacation. And he's right, Sakura. You need to get away. Even if you still have to write the column, at least you'll be elsewhere."

Sakura sat down at the table, staring at her unopened groceries and celery still untouched. "Sakura, you need to get away from everything here. Away from your father and his illness, your brother and Yukito san, work and Keiji sama. I would let you go by yourself if I had faith that you'd actually get out and meet people…"

Slamming her fist on the table, Sakura angrily replied in the phone, "Is THAT what this is about? Setting me up? Making sure I date? Its going to be VERY long vacation if that's what you expected…"

Tomoyo waited a moment for Sakura to gather her thoughts before speaking softly in the phone. "You know that's not what I meant. I just think you need to get away from here to… to truly get over him. You are so strong, but I think the memories kill you. I know that if you just escape from it all, you'll find yourself again. I know it"

Before Tomoyo could continue, Sakura replied, "Who said I was lost?" And then, before Tomoyo could reply, Sakura said, "I know what you mean. Maybe it will be good. My father has been feeling a lot better lately so its probably as good a time as any…" Sighing, Sakura took the leap into her friends fantasy world, "Alright, I'll go. On one condition, NO SETUPS!"

Laughing happily into the phone, Tomoyo made a quick reply, "I won't! You won't regret it! Its going to be so much fun! I'll make all the plans, don't worry about a thing. You just start writing next weeks column so you only have the week after's to worry about. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early!"

"For what?"

"Shopping of course!"

Before could protest further, Tomoyo was long gone, probably thinking of all the outfits that Sakura would be wearing during their week trip into Hong Kong's Cultural Arts Festival. Setting the phone down on the table, Sakura could hardly believe what was happening.

Tomoyo was right when she said that Sakura had lost herself. At least part of herself. Trying to keep the depression out of her, Sakura had denied herself any feelings. For the only feelings that overcame her, were the ones that hurt the most. It seemed silly to most people, it might even seem embarrassing. For her, it was just hard.

Her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend as it were, had not called in months, Sakura couldn't call him back. She had hoped for a phone call, telling her he was sorry and he was wrong. That he loved her, that he made a mistake and would do anything to make it better. She wanted to be able to yell at him and make him know how much he had hurt her. Instead, he got off with nothing, and Sakura got off with no heart left. Yukio took everything with him, and didn't even realize it. Or maybe that was his plan all along.

Regardless, Sakura couldn't get him out of her mind. He was still very present in her memory, and although her friend had tried to make amends, Sakura couldn't speak to either of them. In her mind, they were dead to her; at least she wished they were.

A tear slid silently down her face before Sakura wiped it away and began working on the dinner that she had planned on having finished by now.

It was going to be an interesting vacation…

* * *

Authors Notes: So this story is kind of weird and totally not what I thought it was going to be… I had actually written this chapter earlier, but my stupid laptop decided to update and automatically restart, which proceeded to lose all of my work that I had on my laptop. I was pretty angry needless to say, I believe I uttered quite a few curse words. However, I have forgiven my laptop pets laptop for if I stayed angry, it might restart again! Bows down to her laptop I'm not worthy!

This idea is actually kind of based on a real event in my life. However, that event in my life had absolutely nothing to do with traveling to a foreign country like Hong Kong and experiencing really cool things. I never go anywhere, so I'm kind of like stuck in America…. It also has absolutely nothing to do with having a weekly column, unless my blog counts, which I'm proud to say, is updated at least once a week, if not more…. My job is a shoe store, where I sale shoes… It's pretty boring and not at all glamorous. (Must just be my watching of Sex in the City where the job thing comes from. Lol)

So there ya go, the truth about this story and how it's based on my life, which is to say, it isn't! Now comment or I shall smote thee!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters within. If I did, I wouldn't be working full time at a shoe store…

Notes: Okay, so I'm not really big on the whole magic thing. I love CCS, however, I just can't write about stuff like that, it comes off weird. So none of the cards happened, or if they did, then they all disappeared… Whichever way is easiest for you imagine it. Touya and Yukito still have thing, and Tomoyo is married to Eriol. Syaoran did come to Japan when they were in elementary school, but he left and never came back. So that's that. In case some of you might be confused…

Summary Recap: Sakura is a weekly columnist in Tokyo where her best friend, Tomoyo is her editor. Her life seems kind of normal until Tomoyo breaks the news that her next assignment for the newspaper is to travel to Hong Kong to see the annual Arts Festival. Tomoyo thinks it will be good for Sakura to get away from all the memories. What exactly happened to Sakura that has her so depressed? Who is this boyfriend, Yukio?

Learn to Love Again by Aymiahfayth

Chapter 2

The week had gone by far too fast for Sakura's liking. After writing next week's column on the "Mysteries of an Editor", a witty and satirical piece on her friend, Tomoyo and her interesting antics. Tomoyo was not at all surprised to see the article about her conniving editor and laughed her way to tears while reading it.

Her father on the other hand was doing better then one might think. His impending illness has let up and he was able to go home to Touya and Yukito, who now take care of the retired archeologist. Touya however, practically threatened Sakura to try and keep her from going. Yukito just smiled and told Sakura to take many pictures for when she returns.

Her own mixed feelings probably matched those of her older brother. She felt excited to be going somewhere new, seeing new sights and just getting away. Yet, she was nervous to leave her father. However, getting away seemed probably like the best thing that she could do, Yukio had been nothing but terrible to her and she needed to forget him and his new girlfriend, or probably girlfriends.

She had two suitcases out on her bed, trying to decide what to bring on this glamorous trip. Tomoyo had already picked out dozens of outfits that Sakura just "had" to wear. However, Sakura had her own style to preserve as well as Tomoyo's wellbeing. Her many styles of shoes, makeup and accessories would be stored in the smaller suitcase. (Her family often made fun of her addiction to shoes and purses.) Other then that, Sakura really abhorred packing and couldn't decide what to put on bottom, what to put on top, what exactly to bring. Knowing Tomoyo, it would probably be a glamorous trip, meaning lots of dresses and shawls. Probably some nice jeans and a couple of shorts.

"I hate packing…" Sakura sighed heavily to herself, continuing to slave away at packing her entire world in two suitcases, hardly possible at all.

Finally though, the packing had been finished and before she knew it, they had arrived in the thriving country of Hong Kong. It was busy and very festive, it seemed that the vendors were already preparing for the festival and all the tourists coming to visit.

Everything was in bloom and it couldn't have been more picturesque. Pulling out her camera from her purse, Sakura already looked the tourist, taking dozens of pictures of random buildings.

Grabbing Sakura's hand, Tomoyo dragged her towards the awaiting limo that Eriol had of coursed arranged ahead of time. "C'mon, lets get to the hotel before we go sight seeing!" Shoving Sakura and the annoying flash into the dark limo, they sped off into the wonderful country of Hong Kong.

With her face still pressed to the window, Sakura continued with wide eyes, to look at all the beautiful colors and new scenery. "Sakura, look, we're here!" Tomoyo pulled Sakura towards the other side of the limo to glance at the high-end hotel which could have passed for a resort of some kind.

"Oh My God!" Tomoyo giggled as they each filed out of the car into the grand entrance of the hotel.

Before Sakura and Tomoyo could run off giggling in different directions, Eriol hemmed them in. "Hey, let go! I want to go see!" Sakura yelled at Eriol.

"Hush you. Okay, so you have your own room which is next door to ours and connected by a door. Here is your key, DON'T LOSE IT! I will hang on to one just in case. Tomoyo and I will go upstairs and rest for a little bit if you don't mind." At this, Eriol put is arm around Tomoyo to keep her from running off.

Sakura looked saddened at the thought of being left alone for the night but realized that she could just do some shopping before all the outrageous prices came out. "I'll have the bag boy take your bags up to your room, so it'll all be there for you when you decide that you want to go into your room." Smiling, Sakura thanked Eriol before slowly walking off to explore the grounds a little bit.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned to see Tomoyo running after her. "We'll do stuff tomorrow. No worries. Its just that, well….. Eriol doesn't travel well and although he doesn't like to admit it, he just needs….time. I'm sorry. We can make fun of him later for it! Okay!" Sakura couldn't believe what she heard. Eriol doesn't like flying, he's ill! She will definitely have to tease him later about it. Right now, however, the task of exploring the grounds was on her mind.

Sakura glanced around at the lavish expenses spent to make this building what it was. It was all marble stone with large chandeliers and grand staircases. Right in the middle of it all, there was a grand piano with a nice sitting room, peaceful and calm. The piano was currently being played by a young man with dark brown hair and striking features. His piano was like listening to the calm of the ocean, playing softly in the background, his hands graceful upon the ivory keys.

Taking a seat by the piano, Sakura sat and listened to the piano intently. Somehow, it felt uplifting, to realize that she could just sit here and listen and not feel weird about it. It was beautiful.

Then the song ended with a silent climb up the keys, and suddenly, it was over. The pianist got up and accepted a class of water from one of the attendents standing by. "Did you enjoy the music?" The young man suddenly asked. Looking around, Sakura realized that he was staring at her.

"Uh, yeah. It was absolutely gorgeous. You are a wonderful pianist." Sakura gushed and then pulled herself back. 'I sound like moron. Calm down Sakura. Its not a big a deal.' Sakura consoled herself. "It was beautiful." She ended with a soft tone.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you here for the festival?"

"Yeah," and then not wanting to sound like a tourist, Sakura stated, "I'm a columnist for a Japanese newspaper and I'm covering the festival."

Smiling, the young man took Sakura's hand and gently held it for a moment. "Well I wish you luck on your story." Before she could say anything else, the man had left, his eyes striking a hard glance at her before snapping his fingers at the attendees. They all followed at his heels, asking if he needed anything.

'Strange, what was that about?' Sakura grabbed her purse and headed towards the elevator to find her room. Contemplating the man's kind attitude and mean glance. "Well, I'll probably never see him again. Who cares?!" Sakura noted out loud before realizing that everyone in the elevator was looking at her.

"Hey, can't one have a conversation with themselves in peace!" Sakura stared them all down before they all just looked down at the floor. 'Yeah, life is great!'

Authors Notes: Okay, so not that much happened, but I promise more exciting stuff next time, especially in the Syaoran and Sakura moments category. Also, more of Tomoyo and Eriol and their lovey moments and antics! I wanted to continue this chapter on more but I figured that it was getting a bit long and I didn't want to be too long… So sorry about that. I guess I just don't know how to write short stories! Lol.

On another note, you can definitely tell my fascination with music and especially the piano. I am pianist myself and it's definitely my passion. So I find it INCREDIBLY attractive when a man can play the piano well. Hence the piano playing hottie! Lol, also, you can tell that I'm an accessories girl. I have far too many shoes to count and I have changed into a different purse every two weeks so far this year and I still have many purses left. We'll see how long I can go before I run out of purses! Lol

So I've determined that I'm going to update this story every Friday because if I keep a date in my mind, it keeps me motivated. It's just kind of the way I work. So I will try to keep that up as much as possible.

Now I better get some comments or I'm coming after you all with my dozens of stilettos. And those are some mean heels! Oh, and no flames please. If you don't like my story, then don't read it! Its common sense people, have some brains!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters within. However, the story is original and completely mine come near it and I shall chop out your tongue…

Summary Recap: Sakura is a weekly columnist in Tokyo where her best friend, Tomoyo is her editor. Her life seems kind of normal until Tomoyo breaks the news that her next assignment for the newspaper is to travel to Hong Kong to see the annual Arts Festival. When Sakura arrives in Hong Kong with Tomoyo and her husband, Eriol, Sakura meets a strange guy who instantly dislikes her…

Learn to Love Again by Aymiahfayth

Chapter 3

The first day of the festival was about to begin and Sakura could hardly contain her glee. The flowers were all in bloom and the world was bustling with excitement. Jotting random notes in her notebook, Sakura tried her best to keep her mind on work instead of the delicious sweets rolling by in a cart.

Tomoyo was just as joyous, her video camera strapped in her hand as always, recording her mysterious husband and perky friend. "Okay, I vote we go to the vocal performances first!"

"I think that's a fabulous idea." Eriol exclaimed, and started to walk slowly in the direction of the parks stage. Sakura smiled and followed her friends happily, always enjoying a good performance.

The park was full of people, many already began setting their blankets down on the grass facing the wood stage. Taking a place in the middle of all the chaos, Eriol laid the blanket down while Tomoyo brought out the many delicious treats.

After five minutes of listening to Tomoyo and Eriol bickering before falling into sweet nothings, Sakura couldn't have been more grateful for the announcer to step on the stage. "Welcome to one of the many performances at the BEST Arts Festival!" The announcer was a skinny man, with barely a muscle to him, however, his voice boomed loudly over the quieting crowd. "Today, we have wonderful Hoseki, Miyami and her pianist and good friend, Li, Xiolang." A beautiful woman with luscious ebony locks and red lips, holding out her hand, another man walked out shortly after. They bowed.

Squinting hard the man, Sakura could hardly believe her eyes. "Cute huh!" Sakura turned hastily at Tomoyo, her cheeks reddening at the moment she realized how hard she was scrutinizing the pianist on stage. By now, he had sat down on the black grand piano, his fingers "tickling the ivories". Hoseki san started singing classically into the microphone to a nice ballad.

"Don't be silly. I know that guy…" Sakura said, hardly believing that this was the same guy from the night before.

"From where?" Tomoyo asked, unbelieving.

Tearing her eyes from the captivating sight, Sakura told the story from the night before, leaving out his abrupt ending. "How amazing! I wonder if we can meet him for dinner or something. It would be so nice to have a local show us around!" Tomoyo started making the "perfect" plan on how to meet the handsome piano player.

"What makes you think he'll want to trounce around with a couple of tourists. He has better things to do with his time." Sakura told to the unrelenting Tomoyo, who was completely ignoring her objections.

Tomoyo smiled and gave Sakura some chocolate, probably to keep her silent. "I bet he'll be back at the hotel tonight, if he's here for the festival, he'll probably be here all week! Oh, how exciting! You already have an in for your story…" Tomoyo rambled on about everything that was apparently going to happen, but Sakura ignored the rest, and instead just listened to the beautiful music. By now, the singer had moved on to a more upbeat song, and almost everyone around them had stood up, shaking their bodies and waving their hands.

Pulling a small, pink notebook from her purse, Sakura jotted notes down about the festival and the atmosphere that might be useful for her article.

On the last song, a solemn song about goodbyes, Tomoyo stood up and grabbed Sakura by the arm. "C'mon, we have worked to do!" She said happily. Heading towards the side of the wooden stage, Sakura dug her heels into the ground.

"We are not going back there!" She hissed.

"Oh yes we are, it's your job to get the inside scoop, and you can't do that if your just hanging out at the sidelines. Anyone can write about that." Forcing Sakura to go with her, Tomoyo pulled out her badge, Sakura wearily complied.

Security guards in the standard black suits and dark glasses, stood in front of the door, where dozens of other people stood by, waiting for a glance of the famous singer and pianist. Elbowing their way through, Tomoyo made it up to the guards and presented her badge. "Press." Her voice echoed professional and strict, completely different from the giggling Tomoyo of thirty seconds ago.

The security guard placed his beefy arm in front of Tomoyo, preventing her and Sakura from continuing on to the back. "Due to national security, we cannot allow anyone back stage without an actually backstage pass."

"Excuuuse me, but we just want to talk to the singer and her pianist. What does that have to do with National Security?" Tomoyo was clearly trying to intimidate the man, but nothing is very intimidating about Tomoyo unless you messed with her camera.

"Li Xiolang is the reason for the national security." He looked down on the two women with obvious annoyance.

Tugging Tomoyo's shirt, she tried to move her away from the staring faces, but she was determined to get back there. "And why would some _local _pianist have to do with the security of the nation of Hong Kong."

Suddenly, the security guard towered over the girls, Sakura felt suddenly extremely frightened. The crowd around them had packed off in a herd of whispers. "If you don't know who Li Xiolang is to Hong Kong, then maybe you shouldn't be here in the first place, _reporter_." His tone was scathing and sarcastic, Sakura knew they had done something to offend this man but couldn't figure out how important this man could really be.

Taking this as an obvious reason to leave, Sakura was finally able to convince the fuming Tomoyo to walk away from the scene, knowing that they had probably just made fools of themselves in front of just about everyone.

Eriol was standing where they had left him, the same infuriating smile on his face. Seeing the seething Tomoyo and the humiliated Sakura, Eriol said, "I'm guessing you didn't get in."

"Well, if someone would just explain to me NICELY, then maybe we could figure out why the hell this guy is so damn important!" Grring, Tomoyo grabbed her picnic basket and stomped away from the group.

"I'm thinking he's on the black list." Eriol stated, staring at his lovely wife's retreating back.

"I'm thinking this guy and the devil are on the same playing field right now!" Sakura laughed and headed off towards the car not wanting Tomoyo to have another reason to be angry.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Tomoyo and Eriol had decided to call it a night. Sakura went to the bar to get a little buzz before heading off to bed alone… Only a couple of people sat in the bar, silently drinking while the old radio played soft music in the background. Not the type of atmosphere one would expect, but Sakura was grateful, she had all the craziness one needed for the day. 

The bartender got her a cold beer, of which she only sipped spontaneously. The television was on in the corner. Of course, it was muted, but something—or rather—someone, caught her eye. There, on the TV screen was the same pianist from the concert. His interview was from earlier, at the festival, but it was the same man. Sakura mightily wished she could hear what was said, but didn't want to disturb the quiet atmosphere.

"Find your story yet, reporter?" A husky tone voiced in her ear. Jumping a mile into the air, Sakura turned to find the same man that she has been seeing constantly since she's been here, Li Xiolang.

"Not yet, but I did get a chance to see my editor completely humiliated at your concert."

Laughing, the dark-haired man sat on the stool next to her. "So that was you, the naivety of national security."

Rolling her eyes at him, she turned away from him towards the bar, taking a large gulp from her beer. "Well excuse me if I'm not up on all the foreign politics, but like you know anything about Japanese politics."

Smiling coyly, Li Xiolang calmly listed off all the top power politicians in Japan. Wide-eyed, Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Lucky guess…" Sakura muttered into her mug.

"It wouldn't hurt to learn the current politics, especially if you plan on arguing with security guards again." Grabbing his jacket from the stool, Li Xiolang, started to walk away. "Catch you later, reporter." And with a wave of two fingers, he was gone, as quickly as he had come in.

Sighing, Sakura turned back to the bar, "Another glass please."

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, so I lied, I didn't update on Friday, for like ever. But I have reasons. I went to Europe for a month and I planned on having this chapter out before I left but alas, I didn't finish it. So here it is. All nice and pretty! I promise to update more often.

So I decided to put more moments with Syaoran because I love him and he's mine! Actually, it just kind of worked out that way, but I liked how it worked, so I guess its okay. I actually know nothing about the politics of Hong Kong or Japan, seeing as I don't live there nor have I ever been there. So excuse the lack of knowledge on that part. I guess I could do research but hell, I have to go back to school in a couple of weeks, so lets let my brain rest a little before I have to go back to the hard, university life. Besides, it's my story and I'll write it how I want! Lol

Anywho, seeing as this was written with a huge period of time in between. If you have any questions, just ask. Otherwise, I shall bid you adieu.

Don't forget to comment! It helps give me motivation to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters within. However, the story is original and completely mine come near it and I shall chop out your tongue…

Summary Recap: Sakura is a weekly columnist in Tokyo where her best friend, Tomoyo is her editor. Her life seems kind of normal until Tomoyo breaks the news that her next assignment for the newspaper is to travel to Hong Kong to see the annual Arts Festival. When Sakura arrives in Hong Kong with Tomoyo and her husband, Eriol, Sakura meets a strange guy who instantly dislikes her…

Learn to Love Again by Aymiahfayth

Chapter 4

* * *

Sakura's head was pounding uncontrollably. Moaning, Sakura turned on her side, trying hard to stop the loud noise and horrible vibration. Then, it dawned on her, the pounding in her head, wasn't IN her head, but rather from the door.

"Sakura! Get up right now!" Tomoyo's shrill voice yelled on the other side of the wooden door. Groaning, wondering why the hell she even came on this trip, Sakura pushed herself out of the bed slowly. Her mind felt fuzzy, but she finally stumbled to the door and unlatched it.

Tomoyo slammed it open, almost knocking Sakura onto to her bottom. "What!?" Sakura snapped at the frazzled Tomoyo.

The ebony haired woman flashed a newspaper in front of her eyes and then started pacing around the room. The newspaper was thrust into Sakura's face. Her head reeled as she took it from Tomoyo and sat down on her bed, trying to focus her eyes.

"LI XIAOLANG NEW LEADER OF LI CLAN, LI YELAN STEPS DOWN!" The large newsprint letters stood out on the front. A regal photograph of Li Xiaolang pasted on the front.

"Can you believe it?! Not only is this guy an amazing pianist who happens to play for one of the most famous singers in Hong Kong, but he's THE future leader of this Li clan, which apparently controls most of the politics!"

Sakura skimmed the rest of article, all of which talked about the family's long standing in society, and the impact of this new, young leader.

"It's amazing! This story was right under our nose the entire time! To think that we could have had an in with THE most prominent family in all of Hong Kong, I just can't believe it! But now that he's the new leader of this family, we're screwed! Literally, he already had body guards all over him, but now he's going to be literally beyond our reach!" Tomoyo stopped pacing to stare at the oddly quiet Sakura.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Hands on her hips, Tomoyo looked at Sakura like she was the one that planned this vacation all along.

"I don't know! Maybe just cover the festival like I'm supposed too." Sakura set the newspaper on the bed, daring Tomoyo to tell her different.

"You have got to be kidding me! Here, we have this guy that you've met and have talked to many times, who just happens to be the most powerful man in Hong Kong and you just want to COVER THE FESTIVAL! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THIS COULD MAKE YOUR CAREER?" Tomoyo yelled loudly in the hotel room. Knowing that this conversation could most definitely be heard in all the surrounding rooms, Sakura tried to calm her friend down.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, but this story is beyond me. I don't have the contacts, or the power of status to get me anywhere. What do you want me to do, stalk the poor man?"

Then Tomoyo got this horrible glean in her eye, something that said, 'plan', never a good sign. "Tomoyo, no, we are not stalking this man! Are you crazy?"

Tomoyo smiled impishly, "Get dressed, we have worked to do." Flipping her hair, Tomoyo waltzed out with whatever dignity she had left.

* * *

An hour later, they all met in the fabulous hotel lobby, dressed and ready for the day. Still weary of whatever Tomoyo had planned; Sakura followed her friends out of the door thinking that she would regret this decision later on.

"So we're going to go visit a friend of Eriol's today." Tomoyo said matter-a-factly.

"Why?" Picking Tomoyo's brain was like a needle in a haystack, itchy and impossible.

"Because she invited us to her house before we left for Hong Kong and it's incredibly rude to turn down such an invitation." Rolling her eyes, Sakura said no more. It was a futile effort to try and figure out who and why this person was of some significance, and frankly, Sakura was no longer in the mood.

Each of them climbed into a limo, and after a short fifteen minute drive, arrived at a huge mansion. They stopped at the bottom of the driveway, having to be checked through security first before being admitted through the golden gates.

The house was magnificent; Eriol and Tomoyo's house looked small compared to this huge mansion. When they walked into the entryway, Sakura thought she would pass out. A huge tiled floor with vaulted ceilings stood before her, Sakura was in awe.

"Are you sure we can meet this person?" Sakura hissed to Eriol who continued that irritating smile of his that Sakura used to love.

"Tao, Jin will be out in a moment." The security guard by the door told them, probably noticing Sakura's nervous ticks.

A moment later, double doors on the far right opened up and a thin man in a black suit entered, "This way." The group walked into another beautiful, but cozier sitting room.

"You may be seated." He said before closing the door behind him. A grandfather clock in the corner ticked away the seconds, Sakura couldn't be more nervous. However, Eriol seemed completely at home and Tomoyo couldn't be more triumphant looking. Not wanting to think what this meeting would lead to, Sakura looked away.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the thin man came back followed by a beautiful Chinese woman, her hair done in a high pony tale with fierce green eyes. "My friend, I am so glad to see you." Jin Tao smiled, her eyes showing more emotion then anything. Everyone stood up and bowed.

Eriol, ever the chivalrous man, clasped Jin's delicate hand, "My dear, you are the sun on such a cloudy day."

Normally, Sakura would have laughed at the sentiment, but the atmosphere didn't seem to permit it.

"You flatter me, but I am being rude." Turning to Tomoyo, who stood by Eriol's, side, Jin bowed to Tomoyo. "I am Tao, Jin. You must be Eriol's lovely wife. He described you in such detail, I could have found you in a crowd."

Tomoyo laughed and grabbed Eriol's hand in adoration. "I always tell him he should be a writer, but the man insists on doing nothing!" Tomoyo exclaimed jokingly, the woman laughed in agreement.

"True, he has his own agenda." Smiling, Jin looked friendlier then Sakura would have guessed from such a woman. The woman then scrutinized Sakura.

"I am Kinomoto, Sakura." Sakura said, inclining slightly.

"Pleased to meet you. You must be the writer?" Waving her hands, Jin motioned for them to sit on the chairs. Tomoyo and Eriol sat on the couch underneath the window, while Sakura and Jin sat in the corresponding chairs.

"Just a columnist really..." Sakura humbly replied.

Tomoyo wasn't about to let that go though, "She's going to be promoted to a journalist though. She's just been too busy to accept the promotion yet." Boy, Tomoyo was a damn good liar when she wanted to be. Sakura didn't say anything to dispute it though, not wanting to look like a fool when she already felt silly.

"Well, you shouldn't be so humble then. That's quite an accomplishment."

Sakura looked up at the woman's praise. "Thank you. I do love my job." Not really sure what else to say to that. "May I ask how you and Eriol know each other?" A poor attempt at a subject change but Sakura cared less at the moment.

"We were colleagues doing research in England. I was there for my higher education, my parents finding all schools here inadequate." At this, Jin smiled at the memory. "However, it's been years since I've seen or heard from Eriol. We corresponded with letters every once in awhile but the last letter I think was six months ago. Imagine my surprise when I got a phone call from the elusive Eriol."

Laughing, Eriol leaned back in the sofa. "You make me sound like I neglected you! We were both very busy but when I came to Hong Kong for Sakura's writing expedition, I just had to contact you."

Sakura could have slit Eriol's wrists for saying it like that; as if this was such an important writing endeavor, instead of the vacation that it REALLY was. However, Jin was now interested, "Writing expedition? Whatever are you writing about?"

"Well I was going to cover…" Sakura was GOING to say the festival but Tomoyo was not about to let this opportunity slide.

"…about the Li clan and their new leader, Li Xiaolang." Never again was Sakura going to go on vacation with the terrible twosome.

"Really?" Jin asked.

"Yes, well, it's something that greatly affects Hong Kong and potentially Japan. Not to mention that not many people can get the inside scoop…" Sakura said, making it all up as she went along.

"He is a notoriously hard person to interview, or so the other reporters claim. How has it gone so far?"

Once again, Sakura was cut in by the troublesome Eriol, who was too much like Tomoyo at this point for Sakura's liking. "Well, they were able to meet a couple of times, but since Yelan's official step down, it's becoming increasingly harder." Sighing, Eriol said slowly, "I fear Sakura won't be able to get the story she needs. If only the press hadn't gotten involved this early…" Eriol trailed off, Sakura almost believe the forlorn Eriol if she didn't know that this was a setup. Sakura looked down at this point, not wanting Jin to read her face.

This apparently looked forlorn to Jin though, because she said suddenly, "Well, that's just terrible. I might be able to help you."

"You could?" Sakura looked up, genuinely surprised.

"Yes well, I am friends with Fuutie Li, Xiaolang's sister." Sakura could not believe that she was this closely linked to the family. "In fact, I have a dinner party to go to this weekend for the new leader; I could ask if they could add some extra seats for you. However, this won't be as intimate as an interview." Somehow, the name Fuutie Li sounded vaguely familiarly but Sakura put it out of her mind.

"No, that is perfectly fine. If you could just inquire, that would be wonderful. Sakura could never thank you for such generosity." Tomoyo said eloquently, Sakura was still so stunned that she feared she had forgotten how to speak.

After more thankyou's and other small talk about Eriol and Tomoyo's life, they left the gorgeous house, back into the black limo. Sakura felt supremely strange, not sure how she felt at all about this visit.

Later, Sakura found out that she was for sure, going to that dinner party. Tomoyo was designing a gown for her, and all Sakura could think to do was bang her head against the wall.

"Never again am I going on vacation with you!"

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay, so I worked a little bit slower on this chapter because I was once again on vacation. So I'm pleased to announce the wonderful chapter four. Everything is starting to make sense. At least I think so. I'm certain you guys are starting to realize that this is going to be a shorter story. Which is to say, that I'm really only planning on ten chapters. However, who really knows, I tend to write as I go along. Although I have an ultimate storyline worked out, how I get there is debatable! Lol. 

So ffgirl-07 was kind enough to point out that it's suppose to be Xiaolang as oppose to Xiolang. My bad, lol, just goes to show how much I know! Anyway, thank you ffgirl-07 for pointing that out. Much obliged. So from here on out, it will be Xiaolang, as opposed to Xiolang. If I get the time, I'll go back and change the previous chapters to match. Until then, sorry for the mistake!

I also realize that some of my chapters have little mistakes in them. So sorry for that! I try to go back and check my work; however, I'm often blind to my own mistakes. That and I'm really busy. As it is, I'm working 50 hours a week. sighs It sucks, but I need the money for school. I'll try to keep up on it though! 

Now review... The more reviews, the better my inspiration!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters within. However, the story is original and completely mine come near it and I shall chop out your tongue…

Summary Recap: Sakura is a weekly columnist in Tokyo where her best friend, Tomoyo is her editor. Her life seems kind of normal until Tomoyo breaks the news that her next assignment for the newspaper is to travel to Hong Kong to see the annual Arts Festival. Sakura arrives in Hong Kong with Tomoyo and her husband, Eriol, getting more then she bargained for. Sakura finds herself trapped doing a story about the elusive Xiaolang Li, a person who is determined to keep his distance…

Learn to Love Again by Aymiahfayth

Chapter 5

* * *

"What have you been EATING the last couple of days?" Tomoyo hissed at Sakura, trying with all her might to make the dress zip up properly. Meanwhile, Sakura tried her hardest to suck in her stomach.

"I've only been eating what you fed me!" Sakura retorted, hating the fact that this would inevitably mean another fitting.

Tugging one last time, the ebony hair seamstress let go of the dress fearing it would rip. "Close, but no cigar. I'm going to have to let out the seams a little. Meanwhile, this color is absolutely fabulous on you!" Tomoyo squealed. Sometimes, it was a wonder that Tomoyo had any decorum at all.

Stripping out of the maroon dress, Sakura pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. "How long do you think it'll take?" Her real thoughts on the subject would have been, when will it be perfect enough for you, but that seemed a little rude. Personally, that answer probably would have been, never.

"It'll be done by tomorrow night. No worries, you will look so beautiful that even if Li Xiaolang wanted to stay away, he won't be able too." Laughing coyly into her hand, Tomoyo continued her devious plan.

* * *

Sakura could not believe that it was already the aforementioned, tomorrow night. The day had gone and now suddenly, she was getting ready officially for the dinner party. A party where she didn't really know anyone and was trying to get an interview with someone who not even the best reporters could get an interview with. It was madness, and yet she had to go along because Tomoyo would not have it any other way.

Personally, Sakura didn't really see what was at stake since she was in Hong Kong to cover the festival, not stalk a famous politician. Regardless, she was trying on the maroon dress for the second time.

"Here we go, I hope you haven't been eating donuts!" Tomoyo mocked. The moment of truth had come, would the dress fit?!? Placing her hands on the zipper, Tomoyo successfully zipped it up.

"YES! Turn around!" Sakura quickly turned to face the elated Tomoyo. After straightening the dress in a couple of spots, Sakura was released to go look in the mirror. Her hair was piled on top of her head with soft curls falling gently down. The dress was an elegant maroon with a plunging neckline and thin straps. It was the vision of beauty, Sakura hardly recognized herself.

"It's beautiful. You've outdone yourself once again Tomoyo." Sakura said breathlessly.

At her tone of voice, Tomoyo checked the back. "Is it too tight?"

"No, not only does it look amazing but I CAN BREATHE!" Triumphant, Sakura helped Tomoyo into her dress before making the grand appearance to Eriol who was waiting patiently in the lobby of the hotel.

Gasping at the two beautiful women that he was lucky enough to escort, Eriol took both their hands. "My, every man will want to murder me after tonight and take my spot." Eriol said.

Sakura just laughed and glided out of the building. Even if she was completely humiliated at this party, at least she looked better then anyone else. At least that's what she thought until she saw the party…

It was held in a large ballroom owned by a posh hotel. Every person who walked into that building had some sort of designer dress and huge diamonds to go with it. Everyone famous, including some singers from Japan were there. It couldn't have been anymore different then what Sakura expected unless they all showed up in an elephant costume. A dinner party to Sakura meant a long table where dignified people ate with Li Xiaolang at the head making boring speeches. She underestimated the prestige of such a man, or such a family, this was quite the affair.

Walking in, a man stood and asked for their names. Confused, Sakura looked at him as if he was a crazy person. "Eriol Hiragizawa, my wife Tomoyo and our friend Sakura Kinomoto..." Checking their names off the list, they were led quickly through security before being presented in the ballroom.

Small, round tables scattered precariously throughout the ballroom, name cards telling the threesome where to sit. Apparently, they were the pity of the party, being placed on the farthest table away from the political family and with nobody that they knew. Sakura was extremely grateful that they hadn't tried to split them up though.

The table was set up with china and crystal, all put together with white tablecloths and beautiful flowers in the middle. There was one other couple sitting at their table of five. Sitting on the other side, they passed names around. The other couple must have been distant relatives, their names being Shen and Lian Li.

"So what brings you to Hong Kong and this lovely gathering?" Lian Li, a woman of about 22, looking beautiful in a simple gown. Less lavish then the others at the party but still very stunning.

"I'm a columnist for a Japanese newspaper and Tomoyo here is my editor. We're actually here on vacation." Sakura said before Tomoyo and Eriol had a chance to mention what she was writing about. For some reason, she felt silly crashing a party like this for a stupid article.

"Eriol is good friends with Jin Tao." Tomoyo said by way of explanation of their being at this dinner party which was obviously very exclusive.

Laughing the woman replied, "Well good, I thought you were going to say that you were writing about the Li family."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Eriol who just shrugged. "Excuse me, but why is that funny?" Sakura asked, trying to be diplomatic.

"Well, they are by far, the hardest people to write about. Not only are they the hardest people to get an interview with," Lowering her voice, the woman leaned in closer at the next sentence, "but if you say one thing that they think is remotely insulting, you will find yourself out of a job and an outcast of society." Leaning back in her chair, the woman grabbed her husband's hand, suddenly a lot more relaxed, "Although being foreigners grants you some immunity."

It was then that Sakura felt her senses going off. This was the reason that she was a writer, because stories like this needed to be told, and there was apparently a large story hiding under the family façade.

Clearing her throat, Sakura asked stealthily, "So what are your relations with the family? I assume that your related since you have the last name." Sakura said laughingly, trying to put the tension out of the air.

For the first time since saying his name, the husband spoke. "Lian is the second cousin of Li Xiaolang." He spoke with pride.

Curious that they were so closely related and at the pity table with them, however, that was something that she could pursue later.

The meal was finally served with a lavish of four course meals and lively conversation with their new friends Lian and Shen. The three found out that they live in a lovely apartment on the outskirts of town, something that was highly unusual in light of their famously rich family (an avenue to venture down later). Lian invited them for dinner next week at their apartment which they thankfully accepted.

When the dinner portion was over, Li Yelan stood up to give her official speech. She was an older woman, who in the prime of her life was probably very beautiful. Age had taken its toll and her skin was wrinkled, her brown hair fading. However, the strength in her voice belied her appearance. "Thank you all so much for coming to this wonderful celebration of my son, Xiaolang." Everyone clapped dutifully before letting the mother continue. "After many years of training and education, excelling in everything but the art flirting with the press…" This prompted the obligatory laughs. "My son has succeeded in everything put in his path and I feel that he is finally ready to take on this rising metropolis. I am proud to have him as my son." Looking over, she held out her hand, Li Xiaolang came on stage and held his mother's hand. "Now, I present to you, the future leader of the Li Clan, the pride of all Hong Kong." With this, everyone clapped as Xiaolang took his spot in front of the crowd, and his mother sat back down at her table.

Bowing, he smiled softly and stated, "Thank you all once again for coming." His voice was stiff, very formal. "I have been honored with this knew calling and plan on taking over to the best of my abilities. Hopefully I'll be on somewhat the same scale of my magnificent mother who has definitely set the bar incredibly high for one such as myself." Once again, the obligatory laughs played. Sakura was certain that a lot of people were worried of one so much younger taking over.

After this, Li Xiaolang talked a little more about coming together, basically everything that you would hear with any sort of politics. Sakura listened only because it might be good for her story that she was inevitably writing. When it was finally over, it was the mingling portion of the night, something that Tomoyo was itching to do and Sakura was dreading.

Thankfully, or unthankfully, before the threesome could interrogate some of the guests, a young woman with long ebony hair and piercing eyes came over to their table. "Why Lian, I didn't know you would be here." The woman smiled and Lian seemed unusually happy for her to come over.

"Frankly, either did I…" There was bitterness in her laugh but she continued, "However, I found out that it was obligatory for me to be here. Shen is optional however." Bitter laugh once again, obviously, this couple was one the outs with the family.

"I wish I was optional." The woman muttered under her breath, at which everyone laughed. The woman then took Lian's hands, "I'm certain that Xiaolang is happy that you're here…" Then the woman lowered her voice and Sakura had to strain her ears to hear her properly "…and frankly, if it pisses the elders off in the process, then its just one more blessing." Laughing, the woman moved to Sakura's side of the table. "And who might you be?"

The woman stared hard at the threesome, whether because she wasn't happy that they were here or something else, Sakura wasn't sure. Before she could state her business though, Lian butted in. "Meiling, these are some of Tao's friends. Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol and Tomoyo Hiiragizawa."

At this, the woman's face suddenly changed from one of scrutiny, to one of pure happiness. "Sakura Kinomoto from Japan?"

Before Sakura could answer, Tomoyo squealed with delight and stood up, throwing her arms around Meiling. "Oh my goodness! I should have known that it was you guys! I don't know why I didn't figure it out!" Meiling squealed in obvious enjoyment and Sakura was feeling suddenly very dense.

Did everyone know someone from Hong Kong except Sakura?! The only people that Sakura knew from Hong Kong were from…elementary…school… "OH MY GOD!" Sakura jumped up and joined the two giggling girls in a giant hug.

"You look amazing" Meiling commented on Sakura. "I hardly recognized you. It was your name that gave you away. Well, that and Eriol's smiling face which hasn't seemed to change since we were ten." Eriol had by now stood up from the table and still had that smiling face on. Suddenly, Sakura became very suspicious. How much did Eriol really know before coming tonight?

"I would have never guessed in a million years that I would ever see you guys again! It's been so long I would have never recognized you!" Sakura said in all truthfulness. After all, they haven't had contact in about sixteen years.

"Oh my goodness! You have got to talk to Xiaolang, he'll be so happy you're here."

"Xiaolang Li…. Why?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura in exasperation. "Oh, that's Syaoran…. Right… I knew that…." Sakura said, scratching the side of her head.

Meiling just laughed, "I guess you're not as different as I thought." Tomoyo laughed, and followed Meiling away.

"Hey, did you just call me naïve!?"

Syaoran… After sixteen years, were they even the same people? What does he remember?

Sakura contemplated this as she walked away…

* * *

Authors Notes: So I kind of wrote this one faster because I felt bad for taking so long on the others so this better bring lots of comments. Take my word for it, the more reviews I get, the better and the faster I write.

Truth be told, I was kind of excited to write this chapter because it's when everything really comes to a head. This is kind of a longer chapter but I felt it important to get as much in there as possible. I know most of you wanted her to meet Syaoran right then but I just have to climax it! Lol, makes you want more now doesn't it!? Okay, so don't kill me, I'll write the chapter as fast as humanly possible.

My inspiration for this chapter: a hundred dollar gift certificate at my favorite clothing store. Lol, I'm so so so happy! Granted, I worked really hard for it. I volunteer at a community center playing the piano and singing for older people. It's really fun but it was my last week, so they gave me that as a going away gift… sniff I started crying, I'm really really going to miss it but oh well.

Anyway, I'm moving out of my house and into my own apartment so I'm really excited about that. So I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, it just depends on how much time I have between moving, work and school starting. sigh so much to do, so little time. Just be glad that this is my stress reliever, meaning: I will ALWAYS come back.

REVIEW! THANKYOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters within. However, the story is original and completely mine come near it and I shall chop out your tongue…

Summary Recap: Sakura is a weekly columnist in Tokyo where her best friend, Tomoyo is her editor. Her life seems kind of normal until Tomoyo breaks the news that her next assignment for the newspaper is to travel to Hong Kong to see the annual Arts Festival. Sakura arrives in Hong Kong with Tomoyo and her husband, Eriol, getting more then she bargained for. Sakura finds herself trapped doing a story about the elusive Xiaolang Li, a person who is determined to keep his distance…

IMPORTANT NOTES: I had some questions about how Sakura and Syaoran know each other so let me clarify. (I believe I said this in the first chapter, but just a reminder I guess.) So Syaoran (and later Meiling) did go to Japan in elementary school and met Sakura and the gang. But then they left and never really saw each other again. Because it is like 16 years, obviously, Sakura would not be able to recognize him off the bat, and vice versa. As for the magic, whether it happened or not, I will not be mentioning it because that's not my writing expertise. Which is to say I suck at writing about magical stuff… So you can draw your own conclusions on that. Thanks!

Learn to Love Again by Aymiahfayth

Chapter 6

* * *

Sakura could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she followed Meiling to the inevitable meeting. Syaoran was always unreachable to her, even when they were children, and now, with all these people surrounding him, she felt he was unthinkable. This was a person who in some ways abandoned her, they never had contact. Granted, she never sought him out either, but somehow, she felt betrayed. Now here she was meeting this man that she's been trying to meet, and suddenly, she wants to run scared.

Fate must have a cruel sense of humor.

Sakura could see the back of his head; a large lump forced its way up her throat. Somehow, this was more agonizing then anything else. Silly, when this is someone who shouldn't even matter to her. For heaven sakes, it's been sixteen years, that's more then half of her lifetime, too long for her tastes. What would he think when he saw that the annoying reporter was his childhood friend from Japan?

Finally, the endless contemplating could end, because there were here. "Xiaolang, guess who I found?" Meiling said in a very sing song voice. The business men talking with Syaoran excused themselves while Meiling moved aside so he could get a look at Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Why if it isn't the reporter and her naïve editor… My security guards had a good laugh over you." Sakura knew he was just teasing them, but somehow, she felt exceedingly embarrassed. Her cheeks burned red, Meiling looked really confused.

"Well, I think we should be offended that he wouldn't let his childhood friends come see him." Tomoyo retorted.

Syaoran looked confused, looking back at Meiling, she said nothing to help him out. When Eriol finally stepped from behind the girls and said in the all-knowing voice of his, "How is my little descendent doing anyway?"

Suddenly, Syaoran's confused expressing changed to that of annoyance. "Why must the gods punish me." He muttered under his breath, although they all heard it.

No one said anything, waiting for it to dawn on Syaoran. "Wait, if Eriol's here, then freaky editor woman could be none other then" Turning quickly, a smile on his face, he said, "Tomoyo Daidoji! My, have you grown up or what."

Smiling, Tomoyo held out her hand with her wedding ring on it, "actually, its hiiragizawa now. And I could say the same thing to you, piano-man!" Everyone laughed, this time it was Syaoran's turn to blush.

Shaking it off, he replied, "Hey, how was I suppose to know it was you guys?!"

"Meet us first before dismissing us might help!"

Before the argument could continue further, Meiling stepped in, "And of course you remember Sakura Kinomoto".

Before anything could be said to his piercing eyes, Sakura bowed and said, "Its good to see you again."

"Funny to think I've been talking to you all this time and didn't even bother to get your name." He chuckled slightly, Sakura looked up and smiled. It was still too awkward for her tastes but it's not like she could run away now.

"I believe the word is ironic. This entire situation is ironic." Sakura said in reply.

He smiled at her and was about to ask how she's been all these years but Meiling cut in. "How long are you guys in Hong Kong?"

"For a month." Tomoyo said happily, already thinking of the possibilities that this little reunion holds for Sakura.

"Oh, you must stay with us." Sakura was about to protest, but Meiling was as stubborn, if not more, as she was in elementary school. "You can't refuse. I insist. And if you don't, I shall be very angry with you guys!" Crossing her arms and pouting her lips, they all laughed and agreed to stay with them.

Not really sure what to make of the decision, Sakura pretended all the carefree emotions that she had forgotten. Syaoran excused himself to talk with the rest of the party, who was probably feeling neglected since he'd been paying all his attention to the three pity table strangers.

Sakura was glad though, he made her nervous. Staying at his house was not going to make it better either, and Tomoyo had that gleam in her eye that said she had a plan. Definitely not a good thing.

* * *

Sakura was at a loss. She was leaving the nicely furnished and incredibly expensive hotel to live with a friend. Although they were very wealthy, she did not feel comfortable staying a month in someone's house, especially _his _house.

Trying to ignore Tomoyo's prodding eyes, Sakura followed the suited man into the giant mansion. Fear couldn't have gripped her more then if she was hanging off a cliff. The men took their bags up the stairs while they waited in the foyer for someone to greet them.

"Sorry it took so long! I'm so glad you're here though!" Meiling's high voice echoed about the large room as she bounded through the doors. "Finally some fresh faces around here. I'm so sick of my stuffy relatives!" Meiling laughed out loud, the rest joining in jovially.

"Trust me, its so great to get out of a hotel. It just doesn't compare to a home." Tomoyo said, following Meiling up the grand, curved staircase.

The carpet was deep red, with pictures all alongside the hall. Going down farther and turning corners, Sakura lost count of the large oak doors. Meiling and Tomoyo were talking and laughing, but apparently Sakura had missed something important because they both turned to stare at her. "Dreaming again?" Tomoyo said.

Irritated, Sakura replied, "I'm just taking in the grand environment."

Tomoyo muttered something that Sakura missed and Meiling laughed in reply. Rolling her eyes, Sakura continued examining the doors and paintings as she passed them. Finally, they stopped in front of an oak door. "Tomoyo and Eriol, this is your room." Opening the door, it was a vision in grand purple and black décor. The bed had an overhang, with silver aligning everything. Oak table, dresser and bed frame stood elegantly about the room. Sakura was stunned, it was absolutely breath taking, and probably larger then her whole apartment.

"I'll you guys get settled in." Meiling closed the door and continued a little further down the hallway and opened another oak door. "This is your room." The room was dressed elegantly in a deep maroon with white. All the furniture was hand carved in wonderful designs of flowers. It was perfect, Sakura could not ask for more beautiful of a room.

"Thank you Meiling. This is magnificent."

"Only the best for my wonderful friend. It's a wonder that we haven't kept in touch all these years." Meiling said more to herself then to anyone else. Sakura didn't answer.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here now."

"I am too."

Turning to go Meiling said, "The maid will come up and bring you to dinner in a couple of hours. Until then, relax!" Meiling said cheerfully, waving two fingers, she was gone.

Going into her room, she realized that they had put everything away for her. All of her suitcases were tucked neatly in the walk-in closet with the rest of her wardrobe. Sighing, Sakura just laid down on the comfortable bed.

"Why am I here?" She thought allowed to herself. This was suppose to be a vacation. One to help her relax and forget about Yukio and instead, she's going crazy with whatever scheme Tomoyo has up her sleeve.

Yukio, well, at least this trip accomplished on thing, she hadn't thought of Yukio since she came to Hong Kong. He was in her past, or at least Sakura hoped he was. No more wondering if he'll ever call her. No more wondering what he's doing and with who. She was free…

Except now she had Syaoran to worry about…

"All guys bring is trouble." Sakura thought to herself before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Authors Notes: I'm thinking you should all bow down to me because guess what? I'm posting another chapter like WAY fast and on my birthday. I guess you can just consider it a birthday present from me to you. I know its shorter but getting older has taken its toll. LOL, no, I just wanted to make the next chapter reallly long, but to do that, I had to cut this one short! No worries, you will get your fill.

Okay so here's the deal: Because it is my birthday, you should review a LOT! Call it my birthday present! I warn you, school has started now, so I'm going to need more motivation now more then ever! I promise it shall benefit you all.

So there ya go. Happy birthday to me, I live in a tree (wait, no I don't)! You must all comment, to make me happy! Yay, there, I just rhymed for you, I think that deserves even more comments! Haha, okay, so I'm in a strange mood, that's what birthday's do for you! All the more reason to grace me with your opinions (as long as there not flames).

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I sure did! Have a good day!

And comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters within. However, the story is original and completely mine come near it and I shall chop out your tongue…

Summary Recap: Sakura is a weekly columnist in Tokyo where her best friend, Tomoyo is her editor. Her life seems kind of normal until Tomoyo breaks the news that her next assignment for the newspaper is to travel to Hong Kong to see the annual Arts Festival. Sakura arrives in Hong Kong with Tomoyo and her husband, Eriol, getting more then she bargained for. Sakura finds herself trapped doing a story about the elusive Xiaolang Li, who turns out to be her childhood friend, Syaoran! What will happen now that she's staying with them for a month?

Learn to Love Again by Aymiahfayth

Chapter 7

* * *

The dinner was uneventful at most, but a snore-fest if Sakura was recommending it to anyone else. It was strange sitting at a formal family dinner when you didn't know anyone. Because the big "passing of the torch" had only happened recently, most of the family was still in town, and therefore staying in the large Li mansion. Although Meiling tried to include them in the conversation, Sakura would have rather been in bed, but that would have seemed rude.

However, the food was amazing, and Syaoran hadn't shown because of an important meeting of some sort. The elder's were missing also, so Syaoran must have been with them. This was something that Sakura was not at all sad about. Another awkward meeting with him couldn't be at all healthy.

The day after though, Meiling promised to take them all shopping in the best shopping districts, something Sakura was very happy about. She hasn't felt at all like a tourist the entire time she's been here, now was the real time to party. She probably worried more in the last couple of days then she did before she left.

Tomoyo was of course elated to dress Sakura up like a Barbie doll but Sakura wasn't about to let that ruin her good day. Eriol had decided to stay out of the dress up, choosing to stay at the house. He and one of the cousins had hit it off and were probably discussing stocks or insurance costs, nothing that could really be that exciting, but he was Eriol after all.

"I'm so happy to have you here. If I mention shopping to my cousins they usually look at me like I'm crazy. Unless I mention wedding shopping…" Meiling laughed bitterly.

Smiling slightly, Tomoyo said, "We know we're cooler. They're just going to have to get over that." They all laughed as they walked down the long shopping strip.

Stopping inside a designer store, Sakura tried on a gorgeous pink evening gown. With a deep v-neck, thin straps and long, sleek line, Sakura gasped in delight. Tomoyo and Meiling squealed like children when Sakura twirled in the mirror. "Oh my god Sakura! You have to get that dress! It's absolutely stunning on you!"

"Running her hands on the silky fabric Sakura laughed, "and what would I do with a dress like this? Wear it to the coffee mornings with our boss?!"

Tomoyo was at a loss for words, trying to come up with a good reason to get the expensive gown. Sakura wasn't even sure why she tried it on in the first place, except that she just felt like being glamorous for a moment.

Meiling held a finger up knowingly, "hey, there's always some reason to have a gown in the Li family."

Laughing, Sakura smoothed her fingers over the fabric, wishing that she could even dream of owning such a dress. "That's how you know that you're a Li and I'm not…" Picking up the dress, Sakura went back into the dressing room to take off the incredibly expensive gown.

"Maybe you will be a Li someday!" Meiling called after her. Sakura's heart beat faster as she furiously denied it.

* * *

Although Sakura didn't get the gown, it didn't mean that she didn't buy anything. After their hectic day of shopping, Sakura and the gang walked in with trails of guards laden down with dozens of bags. Most of the stuff, Sakura couldn't even dream of affording, but Tomoyo and Meiling were determined to make her get everything, especially since she didn't get the gown. Tomoyo and Meiling probably paid for most of it, although Sakura protested the entire time.

Meiling directed the men to take the bags to their respectful bedrooms as they continued to chattered in the entryway.

"Welcome home." At the calm, male voice, Sakura looked up into a piercing set of chocolate eyes.

"Syaoran-kun!" Meiling ran up and gave her cousin a hug, he smiled fondly down at her. Sakura realized that not much had changed between the two except Li's façade had somehow disappeared.

"Good evening Li-kun." Tomoyo said as she and Sakura bowed in greeting.

Leading the way, Syaoran calmly led them into the sitting room where Tomoyo and Sakura sat on the couch while Syaoran and Meiling sat on the chairs opposite. "I saw all the bags and realized that Meiling must have taken you shopping." He laughed, "Meiling never leaves with anything less then ten bags."

"That's not ALWAYS true!" Meiling scoffed.

Syaoran continued, ignoring her comment. "and I'm certain she talked you into getting everything." Smiling, Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, "although instinct tells me that Tomoyo had a hand in that."

Tomoyo laughed coyly into her hand, "Well I also have a husband to shop for so its not all for me…"

"Ah, and where is that mysterious husband of yours?"

Feigning concern, Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "It was your turn to watch him!"

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm on vacation!" Smiling sweetly, the group all laughed.

"Well, I guess that answers my question…" Syaoran chuckled.

Realizing how late it was, they all decided to go to their rooms and get ready for another "exhilarating" dinner.

Sakura went into her room and found all the bags sitting neatly in the corner. Smiling, Sakura grabbed her cellphone off the nightstand to check her messages.

"You have two new messages…" the voice said. Pressing the 1 button to listen to the first message, Sakura placed the earpiece to her head.

"Hey Sakura… I just wanted…" Sakura froze as she heard the male voice sigh into the phone. "I just… wanted to…..to talk to you. Um…. If you get a moment, please call me back…. Call me" The message ended, Sakura stood there for a moment before the message repeated itself again, and again, and again….

Suddenly, her hand shaking horribly, Sakura hung up the phone. Why did he call? What could he want? The questions whirled around her head, not comprehending what this could mean. After everything that he did to her, all the crap that she went through, he was sorry NOW.

She had dreamed of the moment he would call to apologize, asking for her back. She would be cool and collected and have another guy around her waist… This was not the scenario, this was not how she wanted to react. She hated to admit it, but he affected her so. Her entire body was shaking so bad that she felt like she would collapse. Her stomach felt ill, she couldn't go to dinner like this.

Collasping into her bed, Sakura let the tears slowly fall from her eyes, not eve sure why she is crying when she hadn't even talked to him yet. Did she even want to call him back? What would she say if she did?

* * *

Not knowing how long she laid upon her bed, Sakura heard a knock on the door from the servant announcing dinner. Wiping her eyes, and getting up from the bed, Sakura got up from her bed.

"Tell the Li family that I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well and won't be attending dinner tonight." Sakura told the servant respectively, he looked at her strangely but turned around and left.

Sakura went back to the bed and fell asleep with tears still rolling down her face.

A little while later, not really sure of the time, Sakura heard a knock on her turn. Knowing that Tomoyo had come to see if she was alright, Sakura didn't answer. She didn't want to see her, or anyone for that matter.

Tomoyo walked in anyway. "Sakura?" She said softly. Thinking that she was asleep, Tomoyo covered Sakura in a blanket and then left the room quietly, shutting the door behind her.

She felt bad for worrying her friend, but right now, she just needed the sounds of silence. She just needed to think.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tomoyo's room, Tomoyo sat on the edge of the bed, Eriol sitting beside her. "It is a little strange, I'll admit but I'm sure she has a reason." Eriol said, trying to reassure Tomoyo.

"I know there's a reason, but the question is, what IS the reason? She couldn't really be sick, I saw her just an hour before and she was perfectly fine. I'm just hoping everything's alright back home, ya know, with her father and everything." Becoming very worried by the second Sakura looked at Eriol, "You don't think anything happened to Sakura's father do you?"

Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo, placing her head on his broad shoulder. "I'm sure he is okay. Sakura would already be home if something serious had happened to her father. We all know that."

Snuggling closer to the love of her life, she was suddenly very grateful for his arm securing her. She always felt comforted when he is around. "You're right. Thank you…"

Kissing the top of her head, Eriol said, "Always."

* * *

Authors Notes: I know this took me a little bit longer but I've been getting back into the groove of things. School is crazy and three of my five classes are three hours (which means six hours a week). Which officially sucks, oh well though, it'll all be worth it in the end.

This chapter has a love-hate relationship with me. I liked writing it a lot and especially the cute little moment with Eriol and Tomoyo, however, the stuff about Yukio was hard for me. This is because Yukio is fashioned after my ex-boyfriend, a guy is who treated me horribly. Basically everything that happens with Sakura and this guy, happened to me. Although you guys don't really know the whole story yet, you will soon enough. Just know that this guy may be more real then you know. Lol! However, the rest of the chapter was fun!

So I had thoughts of ending this on a horribly cliffhanger. Which I guess this is still a cliffhanger, but take my word for it when I say that I stopped it at a better time then I had originally planned. You might have had my head if I had stopped it there. Lol! So I hope you liked this chapter. It definitely wasn't what I had planner but I think I like it better… I think…

Thank you for the reviews before! I really appreciate it, it really does help! As always, review! Especially with school in, I need all the inspiration I can get!

Review!


End file.
